When I'm Gone
by wierd-sisters
Summary: Brutal war strikes Hogwarts, can the trio survive? Ron/Hermione shipness!


When I'm Gone  
  
By the weird-sisters  
  
Disclaimer: We are in no way associates of J.K. Rowling (if only.), neither are we making any money off this fanfiction. The plot is ours but everything else is Rowling's.  
  
A/N: First, we'd like to say, flame us all you want, we'll read them, delete them, and keep on going ( So feel free to review us however you like, we promise to read every single one. And last but not least, we are warning you now, if you're not a Ron/Hermione fan, well, don't say you weren't warned, ok, so, anyway, on with the fic (-- Oh, and our apologies in advance to the Slytherin fans, heh. well, just don't kill us. heh. heh.  
  
When I'm Gone  
  
By the weird-sisters  
  
Chapter One: In the Face of Evil  
  
On the day everything changed, Harry Potter was lounging in the Gryffindor common room with his best friends. Ron Weasley was tall and gangly with freckles a-plenty and vibrant red hair. He almost always had a smile on his face, and loved the wizarding sport Quidditch. But his favorite pastime, or at least, so it seemed, was bickering with Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger. Hermione was a petite girl with bushy, golden-brown hair and cinnamon eyes. She was the cleverest girl Harry had ever known, and one of the best listeners, in Harry's case, anyway.  
  
***  
  
Ron stole a quick glance at Hermione before turning to Harry.  
  
"So, what shall we do today, mates?"  
  
"I s'pose we could visit Hagrid," Hermione suggested. Harry gave a shrug, as if to say 'I don't see why not'. Ron stood.  
  
"I ought to go and get my jumper then," he said brightly.  
  
"Me too," Hermione added before bounding merrily up the steps, with Ron following behind her.  
  
***  
  
Moments later, the trio was moseying down the stone corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, enjoying each other's company, the brilliant sunlight streaming in through the windows, shining against their joyful faces. Little did they know that in a few hours' time they would be weeping, fearing for their lives. Little did they know that this, their sixth year at Hogwarts, would change their lives--- perhaps even bring them to an end.  
  
***  
  
Rubeus Hagrid stood in his garden, a look of concern etched across his rough features. He had failed, he couldn't push that thought from his mind. Not only had he and Olympe failed to gain the Giants' trust once again, they had also come to find that is mother was no longer alive. His frown increased as worries and uncertainties poured into his mind. But Rubeus's expression changed when three figured appeared in the distance. His frown immediately became a smile and his eyes changed from black pits of worry to warm, crinkled, beetle-like eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Hi, Hagrid!" Hermione called, waving from a distance. Hagrid's bulky figure waved in reply. The trio broke into a run and reached the gamekeeper's desolate hut only a moment later. Hagrid gathered the three of them in a giant hug, and when he released them they were all quite red in the face and very short on breath. Panting but cheerful, the three of them followed Hagrid's into the wooden they had come to know so well as sort of a home-away-from-home-away-from-home.  
  
***  
  
Tea with Hagrid wasn't nearly as cheerful as Harry had always been accustomed to, Hagrid's tone told his something wasn't right, but a feeling in Harry's chest told kept him from asking what. Contrary to Hagrid's grim mood, Fang the boarhound was energetic as ever, jumping, barking and drooling as he had always done.  
  
***  
  
The trio returned to the Gryffindor common room late that afternoon, their moods slightly shaken by Hagrid's sad attitude. But after meeting Fred and George Weasley, who were running a favor for Dumbledore, in the corridors, their care-freeness was restored.if only they had known.  
  
***  
  
A nameless figure hobbled through the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. The figure wandered throughout the trees, panting, and finally, it fell to its knees.  
  
"Master." hissed the voice of a female.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It is complete." the figure said, her breath rattling in her chest. Each breath took much effort, and the girl seemed to be falling farther into despair.  
  
"Good girl, I must admit that your service has been surprisingly necessary, considering how unexpectedly it came. But we need you no longer, and I regret to say, that I must dispose of you."  
  
"No! No, you can't do this to me, I-I- without me this could not have been made possible!"  
  
"Yes and for that I thank you, but you are of no use to me anymore. goodbye, Miss Chang." There was a low mutter, a scream, and cold laughter.  
  
It was at this moment that Harry Potter woke with a start. But the bloodcurdling scream and high pitched laughter did not cease, and Harry gasped in fear. Ron was already awake, and even in the dimness, Harry could see his friend's fear-stricken expression.  
  
"Harry." Ron murmured through the darkness, "What the bloody hell is that?!" the panic in his voice was unmistakable. But Harry never answered, for at that instant, there was a loud pounding at the door, and the combination of noise, woke Seamus, Dean, and Neville with a start. Harry hurried to the door, Ron close behind, while the other three shook with fright. Harry pulled the door open, revealing a very distressed 16 year old girl.  
  
"Oh, Harry, it's Cho Chang, she's dead! And.Oh, Harry! Harry, the Death Eaters have declared war!"  
  
Hermione. Warm tears flooded down her cheeks, red from crying. Harry had known, of course, that Cho was dead, and something else too. But, as much as one would think that the knowledge of Cho's loyalty to Voldemort would cause him to wish her good riddance, it only made the pain worse. Harry retreated to his four poster bed, sinking onto his mattress, his head in his hands as Hermione flung herself, weeping wildly into Ron's arms.  
  
Several moments later, Professor McGonagall's voice rang in their ears.  
  
"All students are to report to the common room, now, from there I will escort you to the Great Hall," she announced. Hermione and the five boys scurried down the cold stone steps and immediately joined the group surrounding McGonagall. They followed her, silent and fearful, through winging staircases to the Great Hall. Members of the other houses had already arrived.  
  
"What's going on?!" a fidgety Hufflepuff girl asked.  
  
"Shut it, you prat! I'm trying to listen!" scolded a fellow Hufflepuff.  
  
But the moment Albus Dumbledore appeared before them, each student and professor silenced, as if under a spell, and Harry knew that they very well could be.  
  
"Now, I regret to inform you that our Head Girl, Miss Cho Chang has been murdered-" Gasps filled the Hall. "She is the second Hogwarts student to fall victim to Lord Voldemort." More gasps. "Her murder signified the declaration of war by the Dark Ordnance." One gasp rose above the rest. 


End file.
